1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to media players and other platforms of media distribution, and more specifically to finding, capturing, sharing and meta-tagging media content among users.
2. Background Information
Television and other video content are increasingly being delivered to consumers in new ways. For example, the digital video recorder is an example of a device that leverages the flexibility of digital media and its storage to provide a new level of convenience relating to television viewing as well as recording. Also, television programming and a myriad of other multimedia are increasingly finding a home on new devices. For example, television programming is no longer found solely on the television. Through computer networks, as well as other delivery mechanisms, television and other media content are increasingly becoming available on other devices, such as personal computers, mobile phones, PDAs, and other portable computing devices. The broader availability of media on these devices, as well as the inherent flexibility of digital media also provides a host of new ways for consumers to share content and its relevance with the masses and individuals through meta-tags that end users input into this medium, thus making it easier to search within a number of different databases and search engines.
Sharing video, information, images and other content with communities of others is becoming increasingly popular. Web sites which host content uploaded by others for sharing, such as YouTube™, Veoh, Brightcove, Metacafe, Hulu and others are also becoming quite popular. However, the percentage of individuals that actually contribute via meta-tags and identification of individuals, places, brands and other relevant information within video content is non-existent. Platforms upon which consumers watch video, and the sources of such video, such as televisions, DVRs, personal computers, and mobile phones, do not provide for a sufficiently integrated and easy to use solution for content meta-tagging and informational feed of those tags to a relevant audience and engine.
To date, technology does not exist to allow multiple people to type over video feed with their own meta-tag and informational input. Such technology would assist with the cluttered ‘mess’ that has been crippling Video Search Engines, as the meta-tags will increase the “truth” in how key word search can match to video content. Meta-Tags can create “Top Words” associated with the Video as the true Meta-Tags through continued user feedback
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and process for users identify and find media content and share the media content with other users. The present invention allows for use on multiple platforms and locations wherever video is viewed.